


A Poem for You and Me

by McDad



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDad/pseuds/McDad
Summary: Then, nothing.





	A Poem for You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> A Poem I wrote in a hurry, because I was crying for Richie and Eddie and I couldn't let this opportunity be a waste. Eddie deserves to live, like fucking honestly.

_The sounds tearing from his throat were sounds of shattered man,_

_Sounds of lost man whom has lost his all,_

_Sounds of man whom after everything still kept his secret locked up tight,_

_Secrets kept through all and moments,_

_His all crumbled before him,_

<strike> _Like the first time his father left and nev-_ </strike>

_No_

_Secrets so big,_

_Big not unlike the tree towering so up the sky in her backyard,_

_Dirt and red water covering his body,_

_From head to toe,_

_Red water seeping from his mouth,_

_Red water gushing from the spot right in the middle of his chest,_

_The spot he oh so hated when tickled,_

_Red water pouring from his heart,_

_His all was glowing,_

_So much like the lighthouse by the beach they went to that promising late summer._

_The sounds erupted from his throat were silent,_

_Silent, like the stare from his peirced eye,_

_Then, nothing._


End file.
